When Dreams Come True
by reia-chan
Summary: *chapter 2 uploaded!!* Sequel to Tears of the Moon. It's been a month since Su-chan's disappearance and well, Kamui is angsting. Really short chapter. Sappy one, too^^;;; R&R!!
1. Thanatos 1

Disclaimer: X doesn't belong to me, they belong to the Fab Four, CLAMP and some other people.   
  
Before-Fic-Rants: I am Cruel. On other news, knowledge up to Sei-chan's death applicable. The rest is of my twisted mind *evil laugh* I have warned you. Enjoy.  
  
When Dreams Come True  
By Reia Shiioru  
  
Part One:  
Thanatos 1  
  
===  
  
Everything happened so fast. First they were charging at each other, then total destruction…  
…As everything disappeared in a cloud of dust and debris.  
  
===  
  
Kamui Shirou stood before what had once been Rainbow Bridge, staring in shock. It was impossible for anyone to have survived the blast.  
"This... isn't happening..."  
/ Subaru.... /  
  
===  
  
"He's still sleeping?" Sorata asked as he entered Kamui's room. It's been several hours after the destruction of another kekkai, this however, brought with it the death of one of  
the Chi no Ryu.  
Arashi nodded in response as she brought the comforter up to Kamui's chin.  
"He's being too hard on himself, saying he could've done something about it," Sorata said, shaking his head. "It wasn't his problem to being with. He should've let the-"  
"Sorata," Arashi interrupted sharply and looked at him, eyes grave. "What would *you* have done if you had been in Kamui's place?"  
Sorata blinked at her. He didn't expect something like this from the Miss. "I...I..." He stuttered.  
"Just as I thought," Arashi said, as she turned and left the room.  
"Wha-? Hey, Miss!" Sorata called, his voice tinged with panic. "Wait! I..." His voice faded as he rushed down the hall to catch up to Arashi.  
A soft click sounded as the door closed behind him.  
Rather, it closed because Kamui had willed it to. He didn't want anyone to see him moping in his room. He rolled onto his side, feeling as though the whole world was crashing  
down on him. He didn't need another problem.  
"But... if I don't do something...," he told himself quietly. "I'm going to lose him... forever..."  
  
===  
  
He was in a vast, inky blackness. More a void than anything else. Here, he just existed: He didn't see what he was standing on or where he actually was. He was just... there.  
Then there was the voice that spoke to him. A voice that sent chills down his spine. He knew who it was. Or, more aptly put, what it was....  
The Sakura.  
The ancient being told him some gibberish about his destiny being sealed. He didn't actually listen. He was more interested in something else.  
Like, for example, what he had just done to the one he loved most...  
...The Sakurazukamori.  
What did he do, exactly? Nothing. Destiny just manifested itself on them both and the card-castle delicate balance between him and the Sakurazukamori came crashing down…  
...as did Rainbow Bridge.  
He didn't like what had happened.  
He cursed it all.  
"Liar," he whispered to the void.   
"You could have taken me with you..."  
  
===  
  
That night, the dreams started. He knew that, in a few weeks' time, the nightmares would follow. He wasn't afraid of them. No, Kamui Shirou wouldn't be afraid of nightmares. He  
was, in fact, prepared.   
He was more afraid of losing the person he cares for most.  
But this dream was different from those he'd had in the past days. Kamui was just sitting there, wherever there was, as memories rushed past him... backwards.  
/ Is this... what they say happens to people who are about… to die? /  
  
===  
  
He didn't want to kill. Never will.  
/ Why, dammit, why?! /  
  
Startled, he looked around, mismatched green and white eyes searching. No one. /It must be.../  
  
"What? You can't..."  
The Sakura said plainly.   
That was true. Subaru knew one could neither escape destiny… nor the Sakura, for that matter.   
Not even *him*.   
He had been powerful, yes. But maybe he'd just been too obsessed with blood and killing that he didn't even bother trying to escape her.  
In fact, maybe he even welcomed the opportunity… the power that came with the title she offered.  
Or maybe the Sakura Barrow was just too powerful for him...  
  
He didn't have any choice...  
/ Maybe I don't either... /  
  
He felt so... so...  
... Defeated...  
  
...Abandoned...  
  
===  
  
Kamui started as the haze of recall slowed and focused on one particular memory. He wondered why, of all things, it had to be this one...  
Fuuma had him by the neck as power flared, bruising him. He reached out to touch Fuuma's cheek, but he felt so weak...  
Then, Subaru came.  
"Let go of Kamui!"  
  
Kamui closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember... *that* day, of all days... That particular damned day when Subaru lost his right eye…  
Now he looks like the Sakurazukamori...  
/ It was entirely my fault... /  
Kamui's head hung low.  
/ And you know it... /  
/ You wouldn't have been hurt if I were stronger... /  
/ I am... too weak... /  
Tears glisten as they fall from his eyes, sending ripples through the pool of memories.  
/ Still, I haven't thanked you for saving me... /  
/ Subaru... I swear I'll get you back... /  
/ I'll never forgive myself if I ever lost you... /  
  
===  
  
"Almost a month now." Kamui sighed as he let himself drift back into his memories... to a time when things were not as complicated as they were now…  
To a time before Subaru's disappearance.  
A few seats away, Keiichi Segawa started to fidget, the feeling of being watched so intense it was almost a tangible entity…. And Kamui felt it too.  
He snapped out of his little reverie and started looking around. There wasn't anything, or anyone, suspicious inside or outside the class; Imonoyama-san and the others would have noticed if there were any Chi no...  
Then it hit him.  
/ Maboroshi...! /  
He felt someone behind him… and he felt that person's lips curve into a smile. The hairs at the back of his neck stood and his heartbeat became louder as he turned to face his 'visitor'….  
He *thought* he saw sakura petals floating by...  
===  
  
He was reluctant to leave, but he had to before they could take action. What would happen to 'reality' had they managed to find him? /'Reality' could be changed,/ He thought.  
/And he wouldn't do much about it./  
The Sakura gave him its version of a smile.  
So did the new Sakurazukamori.  
the Tree said.   
And he obliged.  
  
===  
  
Drip... Drip… Drip…  
Subaru couldn't tell if it was water or... blood. It was too thick to be water, at the same time, too thin to be blood.  
Drip... Drip... Drip...  
It went on and on, and Subaru thought he'd go crazy if it didn't stop. And, as if on cue, it did. Now he was left with deafening silence. Subaru opened his eyes. Had his eyes closed all this time? He was surrounded by darkness - no trace of floor, ceiling or wall... just an endless sea of black.  
  
"Who...?" Subaru asked weakly. In this place, even his own voice sounded alien to him.  
the voice said, undoubtedly disappointed of Subaru's behavior in *her* lair.  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Subaru asked.  
  
In a split second, the darkness disappeared. Subaru *saw* what happened *at* Rainbow Bridge…  
…And remembered.  
Now she was happy.  
  
Subaru stayed silent, aghast at what he saw. /No... it just... *can't*/  
The Tree said.   
Still, no response came from the Sumeragi.  
The Sakura thought bitterly.  
  
  
~*~*~*~ tsuzuku ~*~*~*~  
  
  
Well, that's your first chapter, folks. Hmm, the second chapter would probably be just a li'l something from Tears... But I promise to be really better, this time.  
  
Thank you SO much for your proof-reading this, Aria-san! Also for your comments, Watari-san! Thank you SO much!! 


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: X doesn't belong to me, they belong to the Fab Four, CLAMP and some other people. The plot and the stupid factual mistakes belong to me.  
  
Before-Fic-Rants: I am Cruel. On other news, knowledge up to Sei-chan's death applicable. The rest is of my twisted mind *evil laugh* I have warned you. Enjoy.  
  
When Dreams Come True  
By Reia Shiioru  
  
Part Two:  
Lost  
  
===  
  
It was gym period. The boys were having soccer while the girls were at the new indoor swimming pool. The bright hot sun glared at all of them. Kamui Shirou was on the outer side of the court. It wasn't his group's turn... yet. He just sat there, tuck position, watching the others play, keeping track of the score, keeping himself from thinking of Subaru... And of course, trying to find a better way to block himself from the unusually hot sun.  
  
Then the cold just spread throughout him-- to his every nerve, making him jolt up.  
  
/ No, must be dreaming... / he thought.  
  
But the cold still lingered. He pulled himself closer as his eyes searched for its source.  
  
/ But I don't... /  
  
Before he could complete his thought, Kamui caught a glimpse of a single sakura petal fluttering a few feet away from him.  
  
/ Masaka...! /  
  
The cold came back. This time it was more intense, and much closer.  
He stood up.  
  
"Eh? Doshita, Shirou-kun?" the person beside him, Keiichi Segawa, asked. "Something wrong?"  
Kamui felt as if he were pulled back from a nightmare. "No, it's... nothing, really," he lied. It still felt *so* cold.  
  
"I see you're denying the truth, Kamui," a taunting voice from inside his head remarked.   
  
It sounded so much like...  
  
/ Su... Subaru...? /  
  
The voice laughed.   
  
/ No, you're not the real Subaru! /  
  
"Let's see, Kamui. Let's just see..."  
  
Kamui's head started to spin. He tried to gain control of himself but couldn't manage.  
  
The last thing he saw before he passed out, was a man in a dark trenchcoat, not far from the soccer field.  
  
===  
  
Subaru Sumeragi. An Onmyouji. Victim of the curse of the Sakurazukamori.  
  
// Where do you walk? //  
~I do not know...~  
// Where do you stand? //  
~I do not know...~  
// Which side are you on, now? //  
~I do not know...~  
  
/ I don't know... /  
  
===  
  
Slowly, he walked. His head hurt so much. Probably from when he passed out. No, it wasn't just his head that hurt. His limbs hurt. Especially his right arm. It hit something real hard, he supposed. He plodded down the street, ignoring the fearful eyes that watched him go by. He must look horrible for people to stare at him like that. Mothers would pull their children closer to avoid the ragged man.   
  
/ Hmph, / he thought. So what if people stare at him like that? He didn't care. He didn't care anymore. /There is nothing left in this damned world to care for, anyway,/ he thought, bitterly. He turned at the alley. Straight on he walked, as if his feet knew where he was headed to.   
He couldn't think straight. He knew the sights and sounds, but he couldn't tell where he was going.   
  
All he could see was this large out-of-season cherry tree.  
  
===  
  
I know, it's short... 


End file.
